Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an image sensor and an imaging apparatus including the image sensor. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to an image sensor having a multiple photoelectric conversion structure and an imaging apparatus including the image sensor.
Imaging apparatuses such as smartphones or digital cameras have been widely used in daily life. Accordingly, demand for high performance imaging apparatuses or image sensors included in the imaging apparatuses has increased. For example, it may be desired for the image sensor to perform an auto focusing function so that the imaging apparatus may capture images rapidly and accurately. Also, as a resolution of the imaging apparatus increases, an image sensor having a simple structure may be desired while improving a sensitivity of the image sensor with respect to optical signals.